FMA Fanfic
by rcdolan2113
Summary: After four long years of traveling around the world Ed and Ariel are finally ready to go home and put down roots. Everything is happy but something sinister is in the works.


Chapter 1: Homeward Bound

"Today is the day Ariel! After three long years we are finally done with our studies and heading home!" Exclaimed Ed.

"I'm so excited to go home! I miss everyone so much! Plus traveling with this little one for two years and expecting our second little one. Makes traveling harder. Now let's go home and see our family." Replied Ariel smiling.

"Are you ready to meet your family Trisha? Everyone is going to be so excited!" Said Ed as he picked up his daughter and held her close.

Trisha looked up at Ed with her big green eyes and smiled. She let out a big yawn and fell asleep in his arms.

"Are you ready to go my love?" Asked Ed.

"Yes let's go home." Replied Ariel smiling.

Ariel and Ed headed to the train station for a long trip home. After three days on 6 different trains they finally made it home to Resembool.

"Finally we are home!" Exclaimed Ed as he picked up his daughter and suitcases.

"Let's go see everyone."

Ed, Ariel and little Trisha headed down the road to home. Winry was outside the house doing some yard work and looked up to see two figures walking down the road.

"Grandma! Al! We have visitors!" Yelled Winry. "Its Edward and Ariel! They're finally home!" She exclaimed as she ran twords them. "Ed Ariel! You're home and oh my gosh you're very pregnant Ariel!"

"Haha yeah you can blame Edward." Relpied Ariel giggling as she hugged Winry.

"So when did you two become a couple? And who is that little one clinging to Ed's pants?" Asked Winry.

"Well spending as much time as Ed and I have over the past 7 years in the military being partners. You get to know them in all ways and after a while I started to fall for him but he was hard to read. You know how hard headed boys can be when it comes to emotions." Replied Ariel giggling. "I was the one who ended up saying how I felt about him first and it all fell into place from there. This little one is Trisha, our first bundle of joy."

"Brotherrrrrrrrr! Ariellllllllll! You're finally home!" Yelled Al as he ran twords them. "I've missed you both so much! It's been so long- wow Ariel you're very pregnant. Ed and you finally became a couple?"

"Yes we did Al spending as much time as we have together, just the two of us things happen." She replied smiling at Ed warmly.

"When are you due? Who's that little one?" Asked Alphonse.

"We believe she is due within the next month and this is your niece Al we named her after mom." Replied Ed giving his brother a big hug. "It's good to be home."

Ed picked up Trisha and handed her to Al.

"Hi Trisha! I'm your uncle Al." He said warmly hugging her. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Al?" Said Trisha. She smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my goodness she is melting my heart brother!" Said Al as he hugged her again.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Winry smiling.

"Of course you can." Replied Ariel.

Alphonse handed Trisha to Winry.

"Sweetheart this is your auntie Winry." Said Ariel. "Shes like a sister to mommy and daddy."

"Windy?" Said Trisha. She giggled and gave her a big hug.

"Its very nice to meet you Trisha." Replied Winry hugging her back.

"Al wanna help me with the bags? We are going to live at Ariel's old house." Said Ed.

"Why is that?" Asked Winry looking confused. "There is plenty of room at my house."

"I know, I know but with the new baby coming we need all the space we can get." Said Ed. "Plus Ariel has her crib from when she was a baby and a bunch of other things from her childhood at the house."

"Don't worry we will be over all the time and we should switch off on cooking. I've become quite the cook." Replied Ariel giggling. "So come to our house for dinner tomorrow night. I was planning on making pork roast, mashed potatoes and baking a peach pie."

"That sounds amazing Ariel!" Exclaimed Al. "Count me in!"

"That does sound delicious count me in too!" Said a voice from behind Winry.

"Hello Pinako! How are you?" Said Ariel.

"I'm doing good how are you? You look like you're about to pop."

"I'm doing good much better now that I am home. Finally able to settle down and put down roots."

"I'm glad its nice to finally have you and Ed home."

"Alright lets go home and unpack." Said Ed as he headed down the road.

"Well someone is eager to get home." Giggled Ariel. She followed Ed down to the house. "Come on Winry and Al! Let's go." Ariel got to the front door and all the memories came back from when she lived there. "I miss mom, dad and my sister. It was too soon for them to die..."

"Are you ok Ariel?" Asked Ed as he put his arm around her.

"I'm fine just all the memories here... I can still feel their presence and energy..." She looked at Ed and smiled. "I'm ready to start my own story here and live a wonderful life with you and our children. Now let's start cleaning." Ariel opened the door and instantly let out a huge sneeze "AAAAACHOOOOOOOO!! Oh my goodness it's so dusty in here. Achoooooo! Ok let's get rid of all this dust!" Ariel clapped her hands and kneeled on the floor a purple light swirled around her and all the dust was gone. The house sparkling clean. "Perfect. Ok Ed, you and I are going to take my parents old room. Trisha will be in my old room which was right next to my parents room. Ok there is a crib in the basement along with toys, a rocking horse, a bed for a toddler and two rocking chairs one for each floor. I think that's everything. Did you get that all?" Ariel turned around. "Where did everyone go?"

"They are already bringing stuff up." Replied Winry as she played with Trisha.

"Wow that was fast. Wanna help me bring the bags upstairs and help me unpack?"

"Sure." Winry grabbed a couple of suitcases and headed up the stairs. "Wow this room is giant!" She said in awe as she walked into Ariels new bedroom.

"My parents had an eye for nice things and being alchemists, they were able to construct their own vision of a perfect house. Look up, there is a loft that connects to the room next door it was mine and my sisters fort it connects to my old room. They put it in when we were older so we could have our own hiding place. Theres a lot of fun hidden spots in this house that my sister and I created. So many good memories here. Wow I am getting off topic haha. Put Trisha on the bed and help me hang up clothes?"

"Sure." Winry put Trisha down and helped Ariel hang up the clothes. "I can't believe you and Ed became a couple. I had no idea you had feelings for each other."

"Why is that? We spent so much time together growing up and he was the one who inspired me to join the military. I have loved Edward for a very long time. Remember when we would fight over who would marry Ed and Al? That I would fight you so hard for Ed?"

"Yes I do... I don't know why it's such a surprise but it is..."

"Do you love Ed too?"

"W-what?" Replied Winry as she turned bright red.

"Well that answers that right there. I'm sorry I stole Ed from you..."

"There is no need to be sorry. You and Ed are perfect for each other you two are so much alike but so different in so many ways. It was bound to happen. He needs someone like you to keep him in check."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do, I can tell he has grown up a lot and mellowed out. Having kids is good for him."

"Well I am glad you approve." Replied Areil giggling. "What about Alphonse? I could see you and him becoming a couple. He's sweet, gentle and kind like you."

"You really think Al and I would be good together." Replied Winry blushing.

"Yes I do. Why do you like him?"

"With all the time I've spent with him I never really thought about it. But now that I do think about it. I think I have developed feelings for him. He's such a sweet person. He always helps me cook dinner and does so much around the house. He is wonderful to me."

"Maybe he likes you too."

"He does go above and beyond for me. Maybe I was so focused of Ed I didn't see what was in front of me this whole time."

Ed and Al were gathering everything to bring upstairs. Alphonse transmuted some helpers out of rock and directed them where to go.

"Brother you seem to be good with girls. Can you help me try and win over Winry?"

"What?! God Damnit!" Exclaimed Ed as he dropped a box on his foot. "What makes you think I'm good with girls?"

"Well you won Ariel's heart and now have a family. How did you get the girl?"

"Honestly Al she came to me and told me how she felt. I was too scared to tell her."

"You brother scared? I don't believe that with all the courageous things you have done. You were scared to tell a girl how you felt about her?"

"That's just it Al I can fight hommuculi all day no problem, but when it comes to girls I'm terrafied. I turned into a speechless moron everytime I tried to tell Ariel how I felt. It's like females are another species entirely I swear it."

"Oh well that makes me feel better." Said Al sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just being honest. Al just tell her how you feel."

"I'm scared to brother just like you were. I was hoping you would have better advice."

"I'm sorry Al."

"Hey what are you two doing down there!" Yelled Ariel.

"We are just talking! We will be right up!" Replied Ed.

"Talk to Ariel, she will be able to help you better than I can."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do, now let's go upstairs." Replied Ed as he headed towards the stairs. "Grab the rocking chair that's the last thing Al."


End file.
